


Perfection

by 21sailors



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21sailors/pseuds/21sailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. La vie poursuit son cours pour Killian et sa fille alors que le pirate réfléchit à son rôle de père. (Ecrit pour les "Captain Swan Saturdays" de Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A piece of perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749003) by [21sailors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/21sailors/pseuds/21sailors). 



Ce serait tellement simple de mourir pour elle. Sans réfléchir, sans se poser de question.

_Tu es bien l'unique chose que je n'ai pas loupée dans ma vie._

Sa petite, sa fille, brave, parfaite.

Elle était le dernier cadeau qu'Emma lui avait laissé, un second sauveur pour prendre le relais après sa disparition. Le bonheur que lui offrait un tel présent était-il fait pour durer ? Il n'espérait bien qu'une chose : qu'elle ne tombe jamais de la manière dont sa mère était tombée.

Devenir père ne lui était jamais apparu comme une évidence. Pourquoi avait-il mérité de créer la vie, alors qu'il l'avait ôté de si nombreuses fois par le passé ? Pourquoi était-il devenu le seul guide de sa fille à travers la vie alors que de nombreux siècles durant, il s'était battu pour garder le cap, à travers terres et mers ? La perversion, il l'avait souvent embrassée, en provoquant la mort avec majesté et pourtant, la vie lui avait joué le plus étrange des tours, en lui permettant de vivre. Quelle ironie.

Emma avait mis fin à ses illusions, dessiné les contours d'un nouveau monde, l'avait façonné pour lui, mais elle, sa fille, sa perfection lui avait brisé le cœur, dès l'instant où elle était apparue dans sa vie.

Ses doigts, légers et gracieux au contact de sa peau, le nourrissait d'une douce chaleur lorsqu'elle l'enlaçait fort et plongeait son visage dans le creux de son cou, cherchant désespérément du réconfort. Ses mèches blondes aux senteurs vanillées, souvent attachées en un élégant chignon, contrastaient avec les sombres couleurs de ses tenues sur lesquelles sa chevelure reposait parfois. Ses lèvres, fines et délicates, ne servaient jamais à lui faire de quelconques reproches, seules des paroles divines s'en échappaient. Ses yeux enfin, aussi bleus que les eaux scintillantes de la lagune des sirènes, le regardaient toujours avec la plus grande admiration.

Se tenir à ses côtés chaque jour, et avoir le privilège d'être son père le rendait fou. Plus le temps avait passé, plus ses obsessions avaient grandi : il était devenu obsédé par l'idée qu'à son contact, la perfection de sa fille ne pourrait qu'être corrompue. Elle n'avait pas sa place à ses côtés.

Depuis la mort d'Emma, il s'était battu pour cacher cette misère, maligne, s'insinuant par ses pores et à travers son corps tout entier comme un nuisible altère la matière qu'il ronge. Après quelques années de pratique, il maitrisait à présent la ruse mais n'avait jamais été dupe : le sol sur lequel il se tenait se déroberait un jour et le masque tomberait.

Un bâtard indigne de recevoir quelconque perfection… Voilà ce que ses obsessions avaient fait de lui, voilà ce dont l'avaient convaincues ses obsessions. Elles rongeaient aujourd'hui ses entrailles, le rendant aveugle à toute logique. La raison avait quitté son esprit.

Le bonheur de sa fille à ses côtés, aurait pourtant dû lui suffire. La voir épanouie aurait dû suffire à apaiser son esprit tourmenté. Mais savoir qu'elle aurait pu tout avoir, savoir que la mère de son enfant avait été arrachée violemment à la vie avait suffi à faire sombrer le peu de raison encore présent en lui. Le pirate, autrefois si passionné, était à présent condamné à une vie au goût pauvre, pris au piège entre deux univers, coincé entre le souvenir d'une vie qui aurait pu être et l'inquiétude de celle qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Il se sentait presque coupable d'avoir contribué à mettre au monde sa fille et de l'élever chaque jour en pensait qu'il la privait d'une mère, et même d'un véritable père. Il se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir offrir un monde parfait à la perfection même, sa fille, dont il avait participé à la création, et qu'elle méritait pourtant. Et malgré sa dépravation, claire aux yeux de tous, et la perversion encore enfouie en lui, sa fille n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. L'attention qu'elle lui portait, il se détesterait éternellement de l'accaparer.

Elle grandirait bien un jour, ses illusions tomberaient, tout comme celles d'Emma seraient tombées, si elle était restée auprès de lui plus longtemps encore. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Le capitaine Crochet avait depuis bien longtemps disparu mais les remords, vifs, insatiables, infatigables, ne s'étaient jamais évanouis.

"Je sais que tu me regardes. Ferme les yeux et endors toi, je pars bientôt."

Killian ne quitta pas les étoiles des yeux. Dans son lit, la petite resta silencieuse sans toutefois lâcher son père du regard. L'homme était adossé à l'encadrement de la fenêtre encore ouverte.

"Tu me fais peur ce soir, je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir tu sais."

La voix de sa fille l'avait surpris. Enfouie sous ses draps qu'elle serrait fort contre elle, la petite ne bougea pas. Killian détacha finalement son regard de la pénombre, attendant nerveusement de savoir ce que sa fille pourrait lui dire.

"Je sais que tu as envie de partir."

Quelques mots à peine, un son timide, et voilà qu'il ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard, troublé.

Où pourrait-il bien partir ? Sa présence n'était tolérée nulle part. Pourtant, le pirate avait songé de nombreuses fois à prendre le large à bord du Jolly Roger, à s'éloigner de ces terres, mais jamais il n'avait supporté l'idée de priver sa fille de ses grands-parents et surtout de la plus parfaite des éducations. Le savoir, c'était sa chance d'accomplir de grandes choses, loin de toute intrigue magique. Il tenait fermement à garder sa fille loin de toute forme de magie, comme il se l'était promis il y a quelques années. Emma était encore à ses côtés en ce temps-là.

"On restera ensemble de toute façon, non ?"

Il pouvait sentir la peur paralyser sa fille, alors qu'elle attendait, comme une menace prête à s'abattre, que son père s'exprime enfin. Killian alla s'assoir au bord du lit alors que sa fille reposait sa tête contre le grand oreiller, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il caressa ses pommettes avec tendresse.

"Je ne te laisserai pas. Si je pars, tu pars avec moi. Ta perfection me brise le cœur chaque jour après tout."

 

  
**Ton souffle est un encens qui monte au ciel. Lesbos**   
**Et les marins d'Hydra, s'ils te voyaient sans voiles,**   
**Te prendraient pour l'Aurore aux cheveux pleins d'étoiles.**   


**Victor Hugo. IX**

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne pouvais terminer que par Victor Hugo même si au départ, ce texte a été inspiré par une phrase, dans une interview du comédien Nicolas Duvauchelle pour Le Figaro Madame (23.10.09) :
> 
> "Qu'avez-vous réussi de mieux dans votre vie ?  
> Évidemment, ma fille. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de bien, mais, elle, je ne l'ai pas loupée."
> 
> Merci d'être resté jusqu'au bout!


End file.
